


An Attack Of Nerves

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [95]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: “For being an idiot, you’re actually pretty smart.” Kylux? Surely. Or throw a curve ball.





	An Attack Of Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: First Meetings

_I can do this. I can do this._

Matt repeated the mantra to himself as he strode across the open floor, eyes fixed on his target. His heart was already fluttering dangerously in his chest, but he figured that if it took him a heart attack to talk to his man it’d be worth it.

So a heart attack he was prepared for. He could have faced battle with less trepidation then this. What he didn’t anticipate and what knocked him for six was when his target threw back his head to laugh, clapping his hands delightedly. Matt felt himself trip over his own feet, drawing the wrong kind of attention from the tables nearby. He needed to regroup.

_I can do this. I really can do this._

He tried a slower approach next time, concentrating on his breathing and slow movements of his feet. He saw the dark haired man at the table lean over and whisper something, and then _ohgodohgodohgod_ , he was turning around, blinking bright blue eyes up at Matt as he drew to a halt.

And stood there. And said nothing. And continued to say nothing as the seconds ticked on by.

Matt was aware that his mouth was working like a fish, but no words were coming out. The dark haired man leaned to his other companion, another red head, saying something that prompted them both to snigger. At that, the focus of Matt’s attention threw them a look and stood from his seat, smiling as he looked Matt in the eye.

“Hello.”

“H.. h… I… um, I… “

“Yes?”

“H.. you… I.. em…”

Matt tore the rose from his lapel, thrusting it into the man’s hands before turning on his heel and all but running from the room. He found himself sitting on a secluded bench, head in hands, rocking back and forth. He could still hear music drifting from the ball room, but the trees around him shielded him from view, allowing him to mutter chastisements at himself.

“Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid!” he said, fisting his hands in his hair and tugging at it until it hurt. “You’re such an idiot.”

“I don’t know,” came a soft voice from beside him, “For being an idiot, you’re actually pretty smart.”

Matt jerked upright, staring in shock as the red haired angel sat down beside him. He couldn’t even feel his heartbeat it was going so fast, but he was pretty such it stopped when he reached out to lay a hand over Matt’s, applying gentle pressure until Matt’s hand rested on his lap, the angel’s hand still on top.

“Just hello,” he said, smiling gently.

Matt looked down at his lap, where long, delicate fingers were curled around his own. In the man’s other hand was the rose from his lapel, being turned gently in his fingers. Matt looked up and the man smiled, fingers giving a slight squeeze on his hand.

“Hello.”


End file.
